culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Man's Favorite Sport?
| runtime = 120 min. | country = United States | language = English | gross = $6,000,000[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1964/0MFSP.php Box Office Information for Man's Favorite Sport?] The Numbers. Retrieved May 19, 2013. }} Man's Favorite Sport? is a 1964 comedy film starring Rock Hudson and Paula Prentiss. Released by Universal Pictures, the movie was directed and produced by Howard Hawks. Hawks intended this movie to be a homage to his own 1938 screwball classic Bringing Up Baby with Katharine Hepburn and Cary Grant, and unsuccessfully tried to get the original stars to reprise their roles.IMDb: Man's Favorite Sport?, trivia Synopsis Roger Willoughby is a well-known fishing expert who works as a salesman for Abercrombie & Fitch Co. Abigail Page is a brash and flighty public relations woman. Page is determined to secure Willoughby's participation in a prestigious fishing tournament, only to discover that Willoughby is a phony—he's never fished in his life. By threatening to reveal his secret, Abigail forces Roger to fake his way through the tournament. Willoughby proves himself to be supremely inept: he cannot fish, cannot set up a tent, cannot run or even board a motorboat. He cannot even swim, as he demonstrates by toppling or plunging straight to the lakebed each time he ventures to go fishing. In the vein of the screwball genre, the dialog is fast and overlapping, the humor broad and slapstick, multiple levels of deception abound, and a decidedly adversarial relationship constantly teeters on the edge of romance. Cast * Rock Hudson as Roger Willoughby * Paula Prentiss as Abigail Page * Maria Perschy as Isolde 'Easy' Mueller * Charlene Holt as Tex * John McGiver as Cadwalader * Roscoe Karns as Major Phipps * James Westerfield as Policeman * Norman Alden as John Screaming Eagle * Forrest Lewis as Skaggs * Regis Toomey as Bagley * Tyler McVey as Customer Bush * Kathie Browne as Marcia Release and reviews Upon its release on February 5, 1964, Man's Favorite Sport? performed acceptably but not exceptionally. The film grossed $6 million at the box office, earning $3,000,000 in US theatrical rentals."Big Rental Pictures of 1964", Variety, 6 January 1965 p 39. It was the 24th highest grossing film of 1964. The critics' reactions were somewhat tepid, particularly in comparison to Hawks' earlier works, though Molly Haskell wrote a glowing analysis of the picture seven years later in The Village Voice. Haskell admitted an indifference to the film in 1964, and that upon revisiting the film in 1971 she was "both delighted and deeply moved by the film—delighted by the grace and real humor with which the story was told, and moved by the reverberation of the whole substratum of meaning, of sexual antagonism, desire, and despair." Hudson was given relatively sympathetic reviews for the difficult position of impersonating Cary Grant. Robin Wood notes: "It was cruel to make Hudson repeat the night-club scene from Bringing up Baby which Cary Grant brought off with such panache." Prentiss was especially praised for her energetic performance—probably the best role of her career. "Miss Prentiss slips ... agreeably into Katharine Hepburn's shoes. Her bass voice is comically imposing. She's more consciously malevolent/charming than Miss Hepburn in Baby. She's just terrible to Hudson and her outrageousness almost makes the movie half a good comedy." Robin Wood: "Paula Prentiss is—as always—very good, but at times one has the feeling that Hawks is importing a characterization on her instead of working with her." Hawks would later say: "Paula Prentiss was good, but she couldn't remember what she was doing from one shot to the next. Her shots never matched". See also *List of American films of 1964 References Notes Further reading * * External links * * * Category:1964 films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American screwball comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Henry Mancini Category:Films about fishing Category:Films directed by Howard Hawks Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Universal Pictures films